fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrianne Palicki
Adrianne Palicki (born May 6, 1983) is an American actress best known for her roles in Legion ''(2010), ''Red Dawn ''(2012) and in the TV series ''Friday Night Lights (2006–2011). In 2013, she played Lady Jaye in G.I.Joe Retaliation. Early Life Palicki was born in Toledo, Ohio, the daughter of Nancy (née French) and Jeffrey Palicki. She has an older brother, Eric, a comic book writer, who influenced her interest in comics. Her father is of Polish and Hungarian descent.She graduated from Whitmer High School in Toledo in 2001. She ran track in high school and was named runner-up for homecomeing queen. Career in Actress Palicki appeared in The WB pilot AquaMan as the evil Nadia. The pilot was not picked up for series by the CW network, a result of The WB and UPN network merger, which occurred while the pilot was being filmed. She also appeared as Kara/Lindsey Harrison in the Season 3 finale of SmallVille. She was a series regular on the first three seasons of NBC's drama series Friday Night Lights, portraying Tyra Collette. In early 2011, she returned for the final two episodes of the series. Palicki also starred in SuperNatural as Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester's doomed girlfriend who is killed by a demon in its pilot episode. The character reappears in the Supernatural Season 2 episode, "What Is and What Should Never Be", and the Season 5 episode "Free To Be You and Me." Palicki also appeared as Judy Robinson in John Whoo's unsold pilot, The Rhobinsons. Lost in space. Palicki starred in Legion opposite Lucas Black. She made an appearance in the will.I.am music video "We Are The Ones" in support of 2008 presidential hopeful Barack Obama. She was cast as Toni Mason in Red Dawn, the 2012 remake of the 1980s film Red Dawn Although initially signed on to star in the Jamie Babbit horror film Breaking the Girl, due to delays in filming and production, and then scheduling conflicts, Palicki does not appear in the film. In 2010, Palicki joined the FOX television drama Lone star, which was cancelled after two episodes, despite good reviews. In 2011, Palicki portrayed Wonder Women in a 2011 pilot produced by David E. Kelley for NBC. The pilot was not picked up by NBC as a series. Palicki co-starred in the film G.I.Joe Retaliation(2013), in the lead female role of Lady Jaye. Personal Details Official Sites: Facebook Fan Page---- Alternate Names: Annie Palicki---- Height: 5' 11" (1.80 m) Did You Know? Personal Quote: When I lived in New York for those three months, I needed to see a play every week, because eventually that's where I want to end up. I think the character of "Kara" on "Smallville" (2001) was a little different from the one in the comic because her motive is different. She's not evil by any means, whatsoever, but she does come to Clark for a specific reason. She doesn't really have a sense of right or wrong; the morality isn't there. My psyche has been very impacted in that there are moments where you're, like, 'Do I really want to do this?' Though I know in my heart this is what I really want to do, the question was: would I enjoy the process itself? I would love to do Broadway, I don't think there's anything more amazing than theatre. Okay, Supergirl is number one. Maybe I could be Supergirl on Broadway! That would be perfect. In all honesty, it's unbelievable to get these roles. You work so hard when you're trying to be cast and to get a guest role on a low budget show would be a dream come true, but to be able to do these two shows and play these characters, there are no words. I am so lucky to have done them. We had a fight scene that was amazingly well-choreographed, but then Mr. Woo came in and said, 'Very good, but do this', and he goes in there and starts fighting. It's just amazing to see John Woo kick alien ass! It's not something you get to see very often. ---- Trivia: She worked at Togo's as a sandwich maker when she first got to LA. Was a runner-up for homecoming queen at Whitmer High School. Ranked #79 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2007 list. Attended Whitmer High School and graduated in 2001. Has a tattoo of her parents' names, Jeff & Nancy, on her arm. She has starred in three different productions featuring members of DC Comics' Justice League. She played a fellow krypton native and ally of Clark Kent/Superman in an episode of 'Smallville', she played a villain in the aborted 'Aquaman' series, and she played Wonder Woman in a 2011 Pilot that was not picked up. Her father is of Polish and Hungarian descent. ---- Nickname: Annie---- Star Sign: Taurus 1.jpeg|Hair Up |link=Adrianne Palicki 2.jpeg|Adrianne Palicki|link=Adrianne Palicki 3.jpeg|Brown Hair|link=Adrianne Palicki 5.jpeg|Red Dress|link=Adrianne Palicki adri.jpeg|!SMILE!|link=Adrianne Palicki palicki.jpeg|Blonde Hair|link=Adrianne Palicki wallpapaer.jpeg|Wallpaper|link=Adrianne Palicki Category:Actors Category:Cast